A Rose without Thorns
by KentaLuver13
Summary: Have you actually been in the killers mind? Jeff now a seventeen year old killer that's always going around town to town comes back to the place it all began, overhearing a conversation of couple teenagers they talked of his old home. A girl in the group says interesting things about him let's see if Jeff can change her mind, or would she change his . . .
1. Intro

Intro

A rose is born with thorns in a way to protect themselves from herbivores, plant eating animals seeking for sweet things to eat. A rose is one thing they crave a lot for, it is one of the sweetest tasting plants. Instantly being a target, a rose has thorns for protection to survive and reproduce. Though what if a rose wasn't born with thorns; it be an easy target, even a curious carnivore would be interested at the thorn-less rose. What would it do to this sweet thing, devour it savoring the moment or protect it so no one else will touch it and see its grace?


	2. Ch1: Jeff Comes Home

Chapter 1:  
Jeff Comes Home

I walked the sidewalk next to the busy traffic next to it, passing a couple people some stared others looked away instantly. Being used of the eyes on my face, guess it was natural to look at something different. It's not every day you see a guy with great smile ear to ear, I loved their terrified looks but even though I at the moment needed a low profile. It's simple really if they knew who I actually was, well they all run away.

You see I'm Jeff, Jeff the Killer.

Recently I've been going out in public during the day, at first that was difficult because of the stupid sun but I found these neat dark sunglasses. Well more like killed a biker dude for them but you get the idea, yesterday I got brand new hoodie its lovely nice and clean and pure white, I love it. I always get new ones when the old ones are too worn out or too dirty, it looks great when the first couple stains of blood soak in, the red just pops out making me look great. During the day I don't kill only if I really have the urge to do so but at night, I lurk around having so much fun, so much fun it is.

I decided to visit the old town I lived in where I got my lovely face at, there's been an urge pulling me here and something in the back of my mind telling me I have to. Smiling as I read the name to the familiar town welcoming me I put my hoodie on, I think I'll visit my old home, wonder if it's still there.

After an hour or so of walking I entered some suburbs, I felt my heart race when I saw a familiar street and a bus stop. Staring I walked slower to it, "Looks like they added a bench," I mumbled kicking a wooden bench; it looked new maybe they just added it now. Something white caught my eye it stood out on the green grass, it was a white cat.

Making my way towards it, it didn't move a muscle the cat just stared at me with piercing blue eyes. Crouching down right in front of it I tilted my head, "Most animals usually run away." The cat was wearing a red collar it looked nice against its fur, I reached for its pendant that was shape like a heart, Kenta was engraved on it. I extended a finger and tapped his nose, nothing it didn't move, moving my hand to its ear and instantly rubbed its head in my hand purring with delight. What a strange cat, I looked back at his collar and flipped the pendant to see the back since they usually have an address.

"How, interesting," I gave the cat a wide grin showing my teeth and gums.

Kenta's ears flicked and his head turned finally looking away from me; I turned to where the cat was staring. A bus was stopped a block away from the bus stop I was at, looking back at the cat its eyes seem to sparkle somehow. Was there someone on the bus it was waiting for? "I want to know who's your owner," I scratched behind the ears.

Hearing the bus stop I made sure my hood was up, the screeching sound of the doors opening and teen voices chattering filled my ears. The sound of feet making its way out of the bus tapped the ground.

"Finally!" a teen male voice shouted.

"You complain to easy Marcus," a girl said with her voice sounding irritated.

"Thank you Mr. Jones have a nice afternoon," a girl with calm happy voice said.

A scruffy laugh made me raise an eyebrow, "No problem Rose I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The bus drove off, "Ugh I thought today was Friday, damn I hate this why can't spring break already be here!" the boy yelled.

"Shut up Marcus!" the nameless girl yelled.

"You shut up Elizabeth!" Marcus snapped.

"Wow both of you can't go a minute without fighting," Rose sighed.

"You try having a brother like this idiot,"

"Who are you calling an idiot, idiot?"

"I do have one but he's just an infant," the girl's voice was cheerful.

"Lucky you," Elizabeth mumbled.

"Meow," Kenta the white cat that was staring right at them.

They all quiet down for a second until the one named Rose spoke, "Kenta!" she cheered and the cat left my hand instantly.

"He's like a dog always waiting for you," Marcus said.

"Though he's so adorable," Elizabeth baby talked.

I tilted my head a little still facing down making my face wasn't noticeable, never know if these kids know about me or not. The girl named Rose was the cat's owner and she was now holding Kenta in her hands petting him, then she looked over at me as I stared at her through my dark sunglasses.

"Excuse me," she referred to me, "Were you just with him?"

I nodded in response.

"Oh thank you for keeping him company," she smiled just like an innocent child, "Sorry if he gave you any trouble though."

"Not at all," I stood with my back still to them, "He's an interesting cat."

The girl laughs as she petted her cat, "Well, have a nice day."

Nodding I stood unmoved, waiting for them to walk away. Hearing footsteps fading I began to follow at a distance unnoticed by them.

"What a weirdo," the boy mumbled, I have good hearing so this wasn't a tough job and it's unusual for me to hear this kid talking about me already like this.

"Look, who's talking," his sister snickered.

Just when the guy was going to talk back at her Rose interrupted him, "That's rude."

"Huh?" both siblings said.

"It's not nice to say things about someone you know nothing about," she sternly said.

"Oh so you don't think it was weird that he just stood there?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "I have to agree with him on this one." Marcus nodded his head.

"Maybe he's not good with talking to people or just felt stumped and didn't know to leave or not?" she tilted her head, "You never know maybe he's a shy person."

"What makes you say that?" both siblings asked then glared at each other for a second.

"I don't know I just think it's rude to judge people," she sighed

"But I wasn't judging I just thought it was weird and that made me think he was weird am I bad person for thinking this?" he asked, "It's not like I was judging him it's just my opinion and if I was him I couldn't care less what others thought of me cause I don't."

"That's because you don't think at all," Elizabeth said as she asked Rose for Kenta.

Ignoring the fact that his sister insulted him he changed the conversation, "Oh guess what?"

Both girls asked, "What?"

"Today I overheard that the house you live in Rose people were killed," he bluntly said.

Rose stopped walking with the two other too, "Excuse me?"

"Oh yea I heard that too when we moved last year," Elizabeth petted the cat, "I would've had told you but you just moved here a two months ago and I forgot."

"You're lying," Rose told them both.

Both of them said no.

"You want to hear how it happened?" Marcus was eager to tell her.

Rose sighed and reached for cat, "Go ahead it's not like I'm going to change your mind by saying no."

"He loves scary things like this," Elizabeth put her hand on her hip.

Marcus gave them a creepy laugh (that he totally failed at it) before he began, "Well there was this family who moved into that house, two young boys and their parents and well the two boys got like bullied the first day and one of the bullies had a knife, so like one of the boys uh um James? No Jack?"

"Jeff you idiot, the other one was name Liu," Elizabeth flicked him on the head.

"Whatever, anyway Jeff well he fought back somehow grabbing the knife I think he stabbed him in the arm but he didn't really need it cause he was a good fighter even though it was his first time. Well Jeff won the fight but they had to run away because they'd be blame for it even though it was self-defense anyway well the next day came and police came over asking for the boys Liu took the blame because he was the older brother and he ended up going to Juvee. After that a couple days pass and Jeff went to some kid's bday party cause his mom made him to, and turns out the bully was there and he began attacking Jeff and then Jeff fought back but somehow I don't remember how though got vodka all over him and the bully caught Jeff on fire I think? After being turned out by his mother and other adults they rush to the hospital and it's revealed that the bully confessed and that Liu his bro was going to be released from Juvee."

"Anyway Jeff got like these burns all over and he was all like paper white his lips were burnt all red and his hair got singed to black from brown, and he loved it tough the doc said it was probably the medication. Oh and since Liu just came from Juvee they wanted to make sure that he wasn't a bad kid so the police requested that the parents put hidden recorders around the house, so they did. Two days later news came out that the bullies were all dead and that they found Jeff's family all dead but him, supposedly the police said the recorders caught some noise late at night at the kitchen then crying in the restroom. Turns out it was Jeff cause his mom walked in on him doing something with the knife, and they heard Jeff say he burnt his eyelids off, then asked his mom if he was beautiful and his mom said yes and that she was going to tell his father but she didn't do that instead she said get the gun and later there's just a bunch of screaming and the last thing that was recorded was Jeff saying 'go to sleep'."

Marcus gasped for air, "Creepy right? The kid killed his own family."

The girl raised an eyebrow, "When did this happen?"

"Like four years ago," Elizabeth yawned.

"Yup but they say that maybe he just ran away cause they were a couple killings for a couple weeks, so the police began staying out on patrol and they even had a couple military soldiers," Marcus said.

"The military that's a bit much?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"I think it's a bunch of baloney," Elizabeth crossed her arms.

Well yea the police did start having patrols but no soldiers, and I did leave because I couldn't even have any fun they were like five cops on every street ugh not to mention every cop was out, that was so irritating. So I left and killed other places that was fun I stay in a town for two days and go to another town oh so many states.

"Crazy huh," Marcus grinned.

"Well I guess but when you think about it you said he was kid right and anyway being beat and something like that happening to you I think someone will lose it eventually," Rose frowned, "But what gets me is that his mother just gave up on him. Instead of helping him she just disowned him, he must of have felt horrible hearing his own mother say that."

"Why do you always think so hard and end up saying things like that, I feel kind of bad for him now," Marcus pouted.

"I always felt bad for him," Elizabeth said, "I just think he shouldn't have killed his whole family."

"True but he was a kid and everyone reacts differently," Rose said.

"So you wouldn't be scared if you saw him and he was trying to kill you?" Marcus asked.

Now this is getting interesting.

"I'd be terrified if someone was trying to kill me, I just think if I ever met him I'd try to friends with him and try to help him be sane and stop killing," She nervously laughed, "You know if the story is true."

"I can actually imagine you trying to do something like that," Marcus laughed with Elizabeth giggling.

As if, she would just try to run away like the others, I should test that tonight, I smirked.

I'll see you tonight Rose.

Rose's P.O.V

I got home thirty minutes late cause of Marcus and Elizabeth, I shivered before I touched the doorknob ugh I wasn't going to sleep because of that damn story, its make belief anyway, right.

"I'm home!" I shouted as I smelled dinner.

"In the kitchen," I heard my mom shout back.

Guess Ciel isn't asleep, "Where's dad and Ciel?" I asked seeing that both of them weren't in the kitchen.

"Upstairs why are you, late was there a lot of traffic?" she asked.

"Yea but no it wasn't that Marcus and Elizabeth were telling me a story," I answered as I put Kenta to the ground.

"The Michaelis twins?" mom turned and looked at me.

"Yea," I nodded, "Want me to help with anything at all?"

At that moment my dad walked in with Ciel in his eyes, "Hey sweetheart."

"Hi dad, "my eyes twinkled as soon as I saw Ciel smile at me, "Hello Ciel!"

"Ahaha," awe Ciel's laugh so cute. I grabbed Ciel as my dad kissed me in the cheek, then he went and then went to go pick at the food but got his hand smacked by mom.

I ended up sitting in the living room with Ciel in my laps and Kenta hoping next to us, I played with Ciel by moving him close to Kenta and then pulling him back as soon as he was about to touch him making him laugh in the cutest baby laughed. I stopped for a second because I thought I saw someone standing outside the window but no one was there, great I'm going paranoid now. Then I got called to the kitchen to eat and I did, after that I took care of Ciel as mom and dad watched a movie in their room for a while than around eight dad came for Ciel. Looks like mom fell asleep before the movie even ended, so I went and took a shower and right before I went to sleep I closed my curtains, turned the light off and went to bed next to Kenta purring.

Jeff's P.O.V

It's been an hour since Rose turned off the light from her room upstairs, looks like she had my room. The tree next to her window was pretty close; I climbed that and checked if the window was open. Lucky me, opening the window I entered my old room that was now very female looking, staring at the bed the sheets moved up and down. Getting closer I stopped when I heard something move, her cat had woke up and was staring at me but then put his head back down and closed his eyes.

Now right next to her, I looked down at her down at Rose sleeping body, a burning sensation began inside me and I smirked. Her hair was on her face, gently I removed it as I hovered her getting a better look at her face slowly I reached for the knife in my hoodies jacket as the burning sensation got bigger the more I looked at her.

"What the hell," my breath hitched; I ended falling to my knees covering my mouth quickly to make sure not to wake her. This is different the burning sensation isn't like the one id get in stomach no this one was lower in my groin. It was making me have trouble breathing and I'm positive my body feels hotter, what the hell is going on I've never like this, I clenched the sheets, "Rose." Her name came out of my mouth unintentionally.

Wait this is her fault right, that's why I'm like this that's why my body is getting hot. Damn just thinking of her my chest tightens, how the hell is she doing this to me when she's asleep I don't like it. I have to kill her, I need to do it now or this heat- man my pants feel really uncomfortable. My breathing began to get heavy, just when I was going to move my hand from the sheets to grab my knife the bed moved and I completely froze.

Rose's had moved and was now on her side facing me with her left hand on mine, staring the burning sensation eased a bit at her touch. Her hand was so soft so small, but the sensation grew once more when she mewled, looking at her face I swallowed. Am I nervous, no Jeff the Killer doesn't get nervous and I'm Jeff and I need to kill -

My free hand her cheek, then I went to her neck it was so smooth I traced her collarbone she breath in fast some making her lips press lightly against each other. Rose lips curvy, light pink and so soft; I traced my fingertips lightly on them, my hand caressed her cheek as her face got closer to me.

I want her.

What the fuck am I doing, I realized I was the one getting close to her. I backed up quickly falling on my butt and scattering as back as possible as I could with my back on the closet door I looked over at her, what was I going to do. Shit my pants are getting really unpleasant; I removed my eyes away from Rose and looked down at my pant. They're was bulge at my groin, I moved my hands towards it as soon as I made contact with it a weird sensation shot through me quickly I pulled my hand away releasing a strange sound from my lips.

Breathing heavy I looked over at Rose sleeping on the bed, I grunted, "What the fuck is wrong with me."

* * *

KentaLuver13: Stay tune for more!

I apologize if it wasn't to your liking it's my first time doing a story like this . . I tried my hardest though! :)


End file.
